Who Needs Him When I Have You?
by CreativeHeart
Summary: Kate and Will have broken up after Will insists that she was with him to get over her love for Richard Castle. Rick catches her daydreaming about it, and talks it through with her, bringing them together. Caskett one-shot! Katherine Becketts P.O.V.


This came into my head after watching the finale of season one for the millionth time! I just changed how Kate and Will broke up, and turned it Caskett, lol. I hope you like it, and please review!

I dont own Castle or any characters mentioned in this fic.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_I cant do this anymore" Will stood in front of me as I sat on my couch in my yoga pants and tank top. He looked hurt, and-angry._

"_Do what?"_

"_Act like we are going anywhere, like this is worth anything to you" he gestured between us, his voice raising in volume._

"_What do you mean? This means a lot to me!" I stood and proved my point by kissing him. He pushed me back forcefully, and I fell back onto the couch. I knew what was coming from this as soon as he walked into my apartment._

"_It isn't worth anything! You are only with me to try and get over those feelings you have for that stupid writer monkey!" his voice got a little louder, and I knew he was right._

"_I love being with you, Will! Don't ever deny that! And Richard Castle isn't stupid! He helped me through my mothers death!"_

"_Yeah, all his stupid books that you stayed up reading and cherished just so he could fill your head with lies! Hope that you could one day catch your mothers killer! I hate being in love with you, when you don't feel the same way! At least not towards me! Its toward the writer monkey!" Will yelled, grabbing his coat from the coffee table in front of me. Tears were running down my face slowly- I knew it was over between us._

"_That isn't true! I do the feel same way about you! And they weren't lies! It was freaking fiction!" I stood again with confidence; I needed to get my point across._

"_Well you could have shown how you feel, or even said how you feel every once in a while! And this freaking fiction was giving you false hope! This stupid writer has given you false hope that one day you will catch a random murderer and put him in jail! But you know what? You never will!" he huffed, doing up a few buttons of his coat._

"_I did show you and tell you how I felt! And it isn't random! Castle has proven that there are other murders just like it!" I said, coming over to him._

"_See? You do feel that way towards him! You are in love with him, Kate! And don't deny it, everyone else can see it except for you and that damn writer! This, us, we, are over!" He said, opening the door and slamming it behind him. I went over to the door and hit it in frustration, then sunk to the ground, sobbing. He was right. Right about everything._

_Tears were soaking my top, but I didn't care. I was crying for everything, everyone, that I have lost now. And most importantly, how many other people knew how I felt about Castle._

"Kate, are you okay?" Castle asked, bringing her a coffee. A few tears had fallen down my face during the flashback, and thankfully none of them had fallen onto the paperwork scattered over my precinct desk.

"Yeah, I'm fine"I said, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"You sure don't look fine, with those tears falling down your cheeks. Come 'ere" he said, and I gladly accepted the hug her offered. I cried into his chest whilst he held me, stroking my hear and whispering "Its okay" in my ear.

It wouldn't be okay. I would never be okay. I have been hurt all my life, by the people I truly loved. My mother passing away, although I couldn't blame her, Castle for going through her file, although he just wanted to help, and now Will, who left me because I was in love with the man who was hugging me.

"Can I know what happened, Kate?" he said softly. I pulled back a little so I could see his face, before saying "Will broke up with me"

Rick placed a kiss to my forehead and I smiled at the sensation. "Why? Where does he live? I will go bash him up for you, if you like" he said, holding my hands in his.

"I don't need him bashed up, Rick, however sweet that gesture would be. He broke up with me because…" _Because Im in love with you._

"Because?"

"Because of you"

That sounded better it my head. From my mouth, it sounded like I was blaming it on him. I looked up at him, and he looked confused.

"Me? What did I do?"

"I cant talk about it here. It isn't the best place to talk about this" I said, bringing one of his hands to my lips and kissing it before I even noticed what I was doing.

"I understand. What about you come back to my place, and we can talk about it there" he suggested, his hands now on my hips.

"Do you have ice-cream?"

Rick chuckled. "Ah, the perfect break-up food. Yes, I have ice-cream" he took my hand and started leading me out of the precinct.

"Wait, I have to tell the Captain" I pulled him back with me and knocked on the Captains door. I knew there were tear stains on my face and I looked like a mess.

"Come in. Ah, Kate…and Rick" his eyes trailed to our interlocked hands, and I felt like we were in a relationship. The feeling was invigorating.

"Kate wants to take the rest of the day off. Something happened yesterday, and she isn't feeling the best" Rick said, squeezing my hand lightly. He could feel my nervousness, and I was glad he didn't tell the Captain exactly what happened yesterday.

"Sure, take all the time you need" he dismissed us, and Rick pulled me out of the office and led me to the elevator.

"I would usually do this with Lanie, you know" I said, looking up at him as he hit the ground level button.

"Well, I want to build a level of trust between us. I want you to feel that you can tell me anything, and trust that I wont tell a soul. Im here for you, Kate" he brought me to him again, and I welcomed the comfort he brought. The elevator came to a stop at the ground level and I let Rick drive, throwing the keys at him. We were almost near his apartment when he asked a question.

"Can I hit Will, just once? I promise I wont break anything"

"He could put you up for assault, which would bring down my reputation, so you better not. I wish I could myself"

He pulled up out the front of his apartment building and opened the door for me. Before I could stop myself, I kissed his cheek as I got out. He took my hand and led me up to his apartment, unlocking the door with lightning speed.

He took my coat and led me to his study, putting it down on his desk. I had been in here before, when he had read to me from one of his books. He pulled up two chairs to face each other and I sat down in one. He sat down opposite me and brought my legs up to sit on his lap.

"Now, tell me, what did I do? He's jealous of my looks, isn't he?" Rick joked, taking off my shoes and socks. The normal Kate Beckett wouldn't have let him do that, but I was too busy being love sick to care.

"Well, he broke up with me because he thought I was dating him to get over my feelings for you" I said as Rick started massaging my feet.

"Just run through what happened" he said. His hands were working wonders for me; he applied to pressure to all the right places.

I ran through the whole story up to when Will slammed the door, then stopped.

"I sense there is more. Please, go on. Im not judging here" he said, now massaging up my thigh. I loved the feeling of his hands on me, not at all alarmed at how high they were.

"Well, then the crying started, with me sinking to the floor. And I realised that he was right, about everything. And I didn't really sleep last night, and I usually call Lanie in those situations, but I didn't want to" I finished. He stopped massaging my leg, and stared at me.

"You realise that you defended me, and you just admitted to me that you are in love with me" he said softly, smiling a little.

"I did?" _Damn it!_

"Yeah" his smile got a little bigger.

"Pretend you didn't hear that. You arent meant to know yet" I admitted, looking down.

"I cant pretend I didn't hear it. You are in love with me. Say it" he now had a grin on his face.

I took a deep breath, wishing I hadn't agreed to come here.

"I love you" I whispered.

"Louder"

"I love you"

"I still cant hear you"

"I love you" I said, louder and with more confidence.

"Still cant"

"I love you. I love you! I LOVE YOU!" I almost yelled into the apartment, grinning like an idiot.

"God, I love those words from your mouth" he said, leaning on my arm rests. "I am in love with you too"

"You say it then" I said, running my hands up his thighs.

"I LOVE YOU, KATHERINE BECKETT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. I giggled and leapt out of my chair, jumping onto him.

"I love you, Richard Castle"

With these words, he kissed me, and the world seemed to freeze. My heart was pounding furiously, and I kissed back eagerly.

I changed my mind.

I love agreeing with Richard Castle.

* * *

Yeah, its sort of OOC, but I guess you guys can manage!

Please review! I love getting reviews, it motivates me to write!

Abbey  
XX


End file.
